PoR tu culpa
by Lavi-hime 4E -3
Summary: ... La culpa siempre es un sentimiento que todas las personas cargan, algunas la llevan de por vida, otros simplemente no els interes... Pero que sucede cuando la culpa es demasiado grande? Como aprenderemos a sobrellevarla?Entra lee y conoce la respuest
1. Esforzandose por un nuevo futuro

Bueno, he aquí otro fic dedicado a la mejor pareja (Nejiten, por supuesto… ni se les ocurra pensar en otra¬¬) aun esta en proyecto pero me esforzare por hacerlo lo mejor posible… sin mucha blabla ahora solo lean…

………

**Por tu culpa**

**Capítulo I**

"**Esforzándose por un nuevo futuro"**

El sonido de las ramas crujiendo le dieron a entender que ya había llegado. Alzó la vista y ahí lo vio. El Hyuuga estaba sentado en una rama enorme de aquel frondoso árbol. Se lo veía tan bien dentro de ese traje ANBU, de eso no había duda.

-¿Llevan esperando mucho tiempo?- preguntó mirando a la joven y a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

-Apenas llegamos -le contestó con una habitual sonrisa, cosa que la pequeña también hizo para recibir al Hyuuga.

Neji bajó de un salto y se sentó junto a su familia. Su amada familia, lo que lo mantenía en pie cuando estaba en medio de las misiones de muerte; por quien daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Apenas se sentó la pequeña no esperó más y fue directo a los brazos de su padre. Sus pequeñas manitas agarraron un mechón de cabello del Hyuuga, lo que causó gracia en Tenten. Su hija era muy apegada a su padre, y eso le daba gusto.

Neji tomó a la pequeña y la sentó en su regazo, no sin antes recibir un buen tirón de cabello como muestra de amor.

-Eres mi princesita- le dijo Neji a la pequeña mientras le daba un enorme beso en su mejilla rosada. Desde que era padre su vida dio un cambio enorme. Era un hombre más abierto y por supuesto mucho más cariñoso. La paternidad lo había cambiado para bien. Los lindos y pícaros ojitos marrones miraron detenidamente a esos profundos ojos nacarados que tenía en frente. Papá y mamá eran todo para ella. Los adoraba y ellos la adoraban.

Sobre todo Neji. A pesar de que su primogénita no poseía su símbolo de linaje, no le importaba. Kanae era su hija, y nadie lo iba a cambiar. A pesar de lo que dijeran, esa pequeña de ojitos marrones y mini-coletas castañas era su todo. Ella y Tenten eran su razón de vivir.

-¿A qué hora vendrás esta noche?- preguntó Tenten mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo sintiendo una mano acariciando su mejilla delicadamente y luego un delicado besó en su sien.

-Trataré de llegar lo más temprano posible. En tres días tengo una misión de dos semana, así que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ustedes.- respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Kanae, logrando que una risita mostrara el inicio de dos pequeños dientes que comenzaban a crecer.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo. Desde que Kanae había llegado a sus vidas acostumbraban a pasar la tarde los tres bajo aquel roble antiguo, disfrutando de la compañía y el amor en familia.

-Te amo, Neji.

-Y yo las amo a las dos...- besó dulcemente a su hija y luego a su esposa. Dios, como las adoraba. Antes hubiera pensado que su vida se limitaría a ser Capitán ANBU y a hacerse más fuerte. Ahora era esposo de la mujer que lo amó desde el principio y lo liberó de su antigua cárcel llamada "destino", y padre de una cosita divina de apenas un año y medio de edad que reía apenas lo miraba y que decía con una gran sonrisa "papá".

-Debo irme, mi equipo me espera…

-No, espera un poco más.- dijo posando su mano sobre su pecho.

Sintió el suave tacto de Tenten sobre su cuello, y luego un beso cálido en la base de su clavícula. ¿Cómo no resistirse a esa caricia divina?

-Solo un minuto más- sintió el suave tacto de su pequeña mano sobre su pecho. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con dos suaves ojos chocolates rogándole con laminada un minuto mas.

Y un minuto más esperó, un minuto espero. Sin darse cuenta la pequeña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre. Se la veía tan linda con su cabecita apoyada en el pecho de papá.

Los ojos de Tenten destellaron con un brillo típico en ella al ver tan linda escena. Neji sonrió junto con la joven; no solo por su hija sino también por ver ese brillo en sus ojos otra vez. Y estaba realmente agradecido de que ese gracioso brillito volviera a aparecer en esos achocolatados ojos. Hace dos años sus ojos habían dejado de brillar como siempre lo hacían. Habían perdido vida, pero ¿por qué?

La respuesta era simple pero dolorosa de aceptarla, o creerla. Nadie tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado. Pero a pesar de no haber culpables Neji sentía que todo el dolor por el que había pasado aquella joven de apenas 20 años había sido por su estupidez. Y es que es increíble que después de haber pasado por una experiencia tan traumática Tenten volvía a ser la misma chica con esa sonrisa en sus labios y alma inquebrantable.

A decir verdad, tal vez su alma sí había quedado marcada con cicatrices que ya no se podían borrar. Después de todo, la primera vez ya no se puede recuperar aunque más lo quisiera.

Hace cerca de 3 años su vida había quedado sellada y manchada.

Fue durante una misión, o tal vez hace algunos meses antes de que comenzara la experiencia más horrible de toda su vida.

Era un 12 de febrero en Konoha cuando la carroza real proveniente del País del Rayo arribaba junto con un sinfín de guardias y sirvientes. La heredera principal para el puesto del Feudal había llegado a Konoha para presenciar una ceremonia importante y sumamente culta. Y desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en la aldea, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Primero que nada, Hyuuga Neji.

La mañana del sábado 12 comenzó como cualquier otra. El equipo Gai se había reunido para entrenar en su campo designado. Todo fue normal hasta que cada quien fue por su camino cuando el entrenamiento terminó.

Gai y Lee fueron directo a la oficina de la Hokage porque se les fue asignados una misión de última hora, y Neji acompañó a Tenten hasta su casa. Pero en el trayecto se encontraron con una no muy buena sorpresa.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar al apartamento de la Kunoichi decidieron entrar en un parque cercano para platicar, idea de Tenten. Caminaron por un estrecho camino de piedras a la sombra de enormes árboles. Tenten se puso a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras Neji solo asentía a todo lo que decía.

Se sentaron en una banca al pie del lago principal, haciendo del momento muy romántico según la castaña. La vista era perfecta y no había ninguna persona para molestar.

Pero todo el romanticismo se fue a la mierda cuando de "casualidad" la joven princesa de la aldea de la nube llegó con 5 sirvientes para disfrutar de los hermosos sitios que Konoha ofrecía.

Neji giró el rostro y no pudo evitar no mirarla. Sus cabellos lacios y rubios como el sol brillaban radiantemente, y sus ojos de un curioso color lila hacían de ella una mujer realmente hermosa. Su piel pálida como la nieve contrastaba notablemente con el paisaje y su elegante kimono de color verde agua le sentaba de maravilla.

Neji quedó fascinado con la chica, y bajo la desilusionada y triste mirada de Tenten el joven dijo con una voz que nunca se hubiera reconocido como la suya.

-Es bonita.- Tenten lo miró sorprendida. Tenía razón, era realmente bonita y elegante. Y Neji siendo un hombre como cualquier otro su belleza lo atrajo. Pero que Hyuuga Neji dijera que una mujer era bonita sin razón aparente era un milagro. Más que milagro.

-Debe ser la princesa del País del Rayo, Kawasaki Aiko-san. Ella y su hermano están de visita en Konoha para una reunión con algunas autoridades.- respondió la joven Kunoichi como leyéndole la mente al genio Hyuuga. -¿Te gustó a simple vista, verdad?

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del Hyuuga.

-No digas tonterías. No tengo cabeza para pensar en tonterías como esas.- le respondió muy natural y con ese tono de voz habitual que siempre usaba para demostrar su superioridad.

-Mentiroso, se nota en tus ojos que te agradó.- dijo tratando de aparentar desinterés en el tema. Pero la verdad le molestaba rotundamente que Neji, siendo su compañero de equipo desde los 12 años nunca le había prestado tanta atención, y aquella joven ya había conseguido que el genio Hyuuga dijera que era bonita, solo con una mirada.

Pero a quien engañaba. Aquella joven era todo lo opuesto a Tenten, su color de cabello, su tono de piel, el color de sus ojos. Todo. Incluso la elegancia que no poseía una chica que adoraba las armas blancas en vez de los preciosos kimonos. Era más que obvio que Neji la mirara. Pero esos ojos se veían distintos. Irradiaban algo desconocido. Algo parecido a… ¿cariño?

No podía ser posible. Hyuuga Neji estaba viendo de forma cariñosa a una joven que apenas había vista en pocos minutos.

-Oe oe, cuidado se te cae la baba -dijo Tenten con una risita.

Neji giró la vista hacia Tenten quien lo miraba de forma divertida.

-Tienes algo aquí -volvió a reír y señaló la comisura de su labio inferior, cosa que no agradó mucho al Hyuuga.

-Deja de decir estupideces, vámonos.- se levantó y tomó con algo de brusquedad la muñeca de la Kunoichi, y se la llevó fuera del parque.

Llegaron al departamento de la joven en pocos minutos, y Tenten antes de abrir la puerta decidió decirle algo que jamás pensó que le diría al chico de sus más profundos sueños.

-Si te gustó tanto como creo, deberías tratar de conocerla. ¿Quién sabe lo que pueda pasar?- tras decir eso abrió la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella, dejando a Neji pensativo por lo que había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez debía tratar de conocerla; después de todo, aquella chica lo había dejado fascinado.

Continuara… espero que les haya gustado. Y esperen que se pone mejor… bye!!


	2. Al romper tus cadenas, rompes mi corazon

**Capítulo II**

"**Al romper tus cadenas, rompes mi corazón"**

Esa noche Tenten no pudo conciliar el sueño. A cada instante que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Neji mirando tan dulcemente a la joven princesa regresaba a su mente como un rayo. Un rayo que destruía poco a poco todas las ilusiones que tenía desde niña, pero que ocultaba para que no interfirieran en su formación como Kunoichi y no arruinaran los pocos, pero existentes lazos que había entre Neji y ella.

-"Parece que le gustó en verdad"- pensó mientras apartaba las sábanas que estaban empezando sofocarla por tantas vueltas que daba en la cama. -"Esa mirada, nunca la había visto antes…"- se dio cuenta de algo. Neji nunca la había visto de una forma tan bonita como esa. Ni la mejor mirada que le hubiera dedicado tiempo atrás se asemejaba a esa de aquella tarde.

Siempre la miraba de una forma tan… apática y estoica. Parecía que no hubiera ningún sentimiento en sus ojos, era como una más del motón. Pero aquella chica logró que los ojos de Neji relucieran con cariño. -"Amor a primera vista"- pensó. No era una idea tan descabellada si se ponía a analizarla. Después de todo algo similar le ocurrió a ella. Fue durante una misión 2 años atrás cuando Tenten por fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. En medio de una batalla en la que Neji casi pierde la vida por un minúsculo descuido.

El corazón de Tenten se detuvo por unos instantes al ver como el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero caía repentinamente al suelo al recibir un severo golpe en la nuca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente a la vez que corría para detener un segundo ataque que le dio justo en el hombro, pero no le importó al no ser un ataque a un punto vital.

Ni la sangre ni el dolor le impidió que proteger lo ahora más preciado en su vida.

Giró la vista y observó como Neji se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad. Se tranquilizó un poco.

Gracias a Dios detuvo ese ataque justo antes de que le diera en un punto vital, sino en esos momentos hubiera lamentado la mayor pérdida de su vida. Por ella no se preocupaba, una simple herida que solo era molesta.

"Neji, enamorado". Así, es. Hyuuga Neji estaba enamorado, y no precisamente de ella.

……………

Tenten no supo cuando pasó, pero al día siguiente Neji ya había conseguido hablar con Aiko. Y no solo eso. También había sido invitado por la mismísima princesa a participar en otra ceremonia importante como representante del Clan Hyuuga junto con Hinata.

Bueno, las cosas no fueron tan mal para el joven Hyuuga. Ya tenía una… se podría decir cita, con una princesa digna de un prodigio heredero del más importante Clan de Konoha. Todo iba extremadamente bien. Para él.

Pero para Tenten la noticia no le fue nada grata. Si bien era cierto que en el fondo de su corazón estaba feliz de que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Neji, también sentía como un puño de acero golpeaba cruelmente sus sentimientos, que por años, no eran correspondidos como ella tanto quería. ¿Era tan cruel la vida con ella? ¿Qué acaso ya no la habían hecho sufrir lo suficiente en sus cortos 18 años?

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías el día libre- dijo la voz gentil de Hinata detrás de ella.

-Hinata… solo pasaba por aquí -le contestó a la heredera del Souke con su típica sonrisa como saludo. –Escuche que vas a ir a una ceremonia importante esta noche con Neji.- volvió a decir captando la atención de la Hyuuga.

-Hai, aunque la verdad no quiero ir, pero mi padre insistió en que vayamos como representantes de la familia Hyuuga. Además Neji-Nissan se vio muy augusto con la idea. –contestó viendo como los ojos de la Kunoichi maestra de las armas se cerraban ligeramente dejándose notar que algo le estaba pasando. -¿Pasa algo, Tenten?

-No nada, no pasa nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo con una sonrisa forzada tratando de convencer a Hinata.

-¿Algo pasó con Neji?

-Nada de eso. No tengo ningún problema con él ¿qué te hace pensar algo así?- volvió a responder esta vez con una voz más nerviosa que no pudo ocultar tras una risa fingida. Hinata sabía muy bien que le ocurría a su amiga. Sabía muy bien sobre sus sentimientos hacia su primo prodigio. Y también sabía que ahora su primo estaba interesado en una chica que no era justamente Tenten.

-Es porque acaso se interesa en Aiko-sama, la princesa de la nube.

Una mirada melancólica apareció en el rostro de Tenten.

-¿Sabes algo de eso, Hinata?- preguntó bajando la mirada y con una voz irreconocible.

-Neji-Nissan me contó que era una joven que había visto en el parque, solo eso. Pero a juzgar por su expresión… se le veía muy interesado.- dio una pequeña pausa al ver el rostro de la joven entristecerse. -Pero no pienses en eso, si. Ya verás que solo…

-Ayer se lo veía tan animado.- contestó la joven ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo. –Lo sé porque yo estuve con él. Su mirada se veía tan diferente.

Hinata decidió callar. No sabía que decir, solo callar.

-Está contento ¿no es así?- Hinata se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su amiga sonriéndole. Si que sabía cómo fingir sonrisas en los momentos indicados. –Me alegro por él. Por lo menos parece que ya encontró una chica para variar, ya me estaba preocupando.- soltó una pequeña risa antes de decir la última frase. –Simplemente no puedo competir con eso…- la oyó susurrar. Seguro pensó que había sido escuchada, pero Hinata lo supo solo con verla. Ese rostro de decepción y derrota. Ese rostro de tristeza…

-Tenten-chan…

-Ya me tengo que ir Hinata, dale mis saludos a Neji y dile que buena suerte y que no lo vaya a arruinar para variar– y tras decir esto la Kunoichi saltó alto hasta que se perdió de vista.

La joven no paró de correr. Quería alejarse de todo aquello, sobre todo de Neji y de aquella princesa. Esa relación de conocidos-amigos estaba yendo demasiado bien muy rápidamente. Pero quien se iba a imaginar que Hyuuga Neji, mejor conocido como el genio de peor temperamento de toda la aldea, iba a ser quien diera el primer paso.

……………

Ya había caído la noche y las luces de las estrellas mezcladas con el neón comenzaban a alumbrar las oscuras y frías calles de Konoha. La hora se acercaba rápidamente. 7:30 p.m.

_Toc-toc_

Llamaron a su habitación y con algo de lentitud fue a ver quién era. Deslizó la puerta corrediza y la presencia pacífica de su prima lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Listo para salir?-dijo con esa usual paz y tranquilidad que la caracterizaba desde niña.

-En seguida.

-Bien, te espero abajo.

-Hai- iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de Hinata lo volvió a llamar.

-Neji-Nissan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo en voz baja con algo de timidez como solía hacer en los viejos.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Es solo que… hoy vi a Tenten y me pareció que estaba algo… triste –dijo con la mirada gacha sabiendo que a su primo no le agradaba hablar sobre aquellos temas. Pero debía quitarse esa duda, ya que si la causa de la mirada melancólica de su amiga se debía a la nueva amistad de Aiko con el Hyuuga, entonces sus dudas sobre el amor secreto de Tenten por su primo eran ciertas; y Tenten estaba sufriendo mucho.

-No sé que le pueda pasar ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella misma?- dijo con ese ego y superioridad que lo caracterizaba cuando hablaba.

Hinata pensó que Neji debía ser muy ciego o muy despistado como para no ver lo más obvio en sus propias narices. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que no tenía porque impresionar a otra chica, cuando tenía frente de él a la única mujer que lo aceptaba y quería tal cual era, con el sarcasmo irritante y actitud fría? ¿Era tan ciego para no ver como Tenten se moría por él, que daría hasta la vida por él?

Suspiró. Su primo podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Entonces te dejo para que termines de arreglarte.

-Hai.

……………

Ya habían llegado a la temporal residencia de la joven princesa Kawasaki. Sin duda un lugar muy lujoso para ser solo temporal. Un enorme caserón de dos pisos, con un bello jardín delantero lleno de plantas, algunas exóticas para la región, que daba la bienvenida con un largo y estrecho camino de piedras blancas de río, hasta llegar al portal.

Llamaron a la puerta y al instante un sirviente con el signo de la aldea de la Nube marcado en su hombro los recibieron con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Sean bienvenidos, distinguidos representantes del Clan Hyuuga. Por favor pasen.

-Arigatou. –contestó Hinata siempre con su humildad que la caracterizaba.

Ambos jóvenes entraron y un singular aroma a rosas frescas en incienso que inundaba el enorme salón los hizo perder por un momento el sentido. Las luces que alumbraban el lugar eran unas delicadas lámparas de papel oriental y en las paredes, detalles de majestuosas montañas y mares japoneses daban un ambiente cálido y pacífico.

De pronto una figura alta y elegante se acercó a los dos herederos Hyuuga, y a la luz de la luna una sonrisa junto con un par de brillantes y delineados ojos lila los recibió.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan venido. Su visita me honra.

-No hay de que, Kawasaki-sama.

-Por favor, no se queden atrás. Tengo invitados a los que presentarles.

Hinata dio un respingo al sentir una pequeña descarga recorrerle el cuerpo, y sabía muy bien el motivo. Esa chica no le agradaba. Fue como inmediato, y tal vez podría escucharse infantil e inmaduro, pero ¿no han sentido alguna vez que sienten que una persona tiene el corazón negro cual carbón con solo verla o escucharla? Esa misma sensación la acababa de sentir Hinata, y su subconsciente tenía toda la razón. Esa muchacha no tenía el corazón negro. No tenía corazón.

-Hinata-sama ¿Por qué se detiene?- pregunto el joven Hyuuga al notar como su prima no reaccionaba.

-Etto, yo… creo que no me siento cómoda en este lugar- contestó Hinata con un semblante verdaderamente incomodo.

-¿De qué hablas? Estamos en representación de nuestro Clan. Solo haz lo de siempre en estos casos.

No es eso, es el ambiente y…- se detuvo justo a tiempo. Si decía que Aiko no le había caído bien en primera instancia seguramente se pondría molesto.-Tienes razón. Sigamos con nuestro deber.

La miró por detrás. La elegancia en persona, pensó. Un buen motivo para que su amiga tuviera una expresión tan deprimida y desolada en su rostro usualmente alegre. Tenten sabía que no era ese tipo de mujer, que se arreglaba con toneladas de maquillaje. Apenas le gustaba usar un ligero brillo labial para que no se le resecaran los labios.

"_Simplemente no puedo competir con eso" _ recordó las palabras de su amiga. Era dolorosa, pero en cierta forma era toda la verdad.

-"Neji-Nissan… como puedes ser tan ciego"

……………………

Wiii, hasta que lo conseguí. La inspiración volvió x3… Esta vez con la conti de nuestro nuevo proyecto. Ojala les guste. Si me demoro no es a propósito pero ya saben, el cole, act. Extra, etc. pero siempre hayo un momento para escribir.

Gracias, mil gracias a todos los reviews, son lo máx. con su ayuda la inspiración regresa y no se va.

Bye bye n.n


End file.
